The Invitation
by dragonflybeach
Summary: When he receives an invitation to her wedding to someone else, he has to see her one more time. For both their sakes. Written for the "The one with the...' Friends Episode Title Challenge, for the prompt "The One with the Invitation."


Luna opened the door, blinking in surprise over the identity of her visitor.

"Charlie?" She smiled, impulsively hugging him. "I didn't know you were in town. What are you doing here?"

He hugged her back, then stepped across the threshold, closing the door behind him.

"I got this." He held up an envelope of expensive linen parchment, addressed in a beautifully flowing script.

"The wedding isn't until the 22nd." Luna frowned.

"Yeah." He nodded. "But Draco Malfoy? Luna, seriously?"

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy." She nodded. "We've been together almost two years." She sat down at the kitchen table and indicated for Charlie to do the same. "Tea?" She offered.

"Straight." He nodded. "You know how I like it. But getting back on the subject, have you lost your mind?"

"Perhaps I have." She shrugged. "But I hear that most people in love do."

"Love?" He shook his head. "A plimpy could fall in love with a phoenix, Luna, but that doesn't mean they can live together. A bird doesn't belong in a river, and a fish doesn't belong in the sky."

"Well, fortunately, he and I are both human, and we can live in a house." She answered as she summoned two cups and the teapot to the table.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." He grumbled. "How could you fall in love with someone like him? How could he fall in love with you?"

"That wasn't very nice." An odd look crossed her face.

"I didn't mean it that way." He huffed. "I mean, you're open minded and free spirited and love nature. He's an obnoxious prat with a stick up his arse and loves pure blood and money. He was a Death Eater, Luna! He stood for everything we fought against. He and his family even kept you prisoner during the war!"

"They kept him prisoner, too." She answered softly, adding sugar to her tea. "He's not the person most people think he is. Well, maybe he is, but there is more to him. He's grown up a lot since he became a Death Eater. He's finding himself, finding out who he is. He doesn't agree with most things Voldemort did. On the other hand, he doesn't agree with everything the Order did either."

"Well hurrah for him and his new found self awareness." Charlie rolled his eyes. "But I still can't see him camping in the bush with a Scamander Expedition any more than I can see you discussing designer shoes over canapes at some charity ball."

"I don't expect other people to understand it, Charlie." She sighed. "I don't even really understand it sometimes. But Draco and I just ... fit ... together. We balance one another. He keeps me from being too erratic, and I keep him from being too maudlin. He's supportive of the things I want to do, exploring and researching and writing. And I support the things he wants to do, the reforms he would like to see within the Ministry, the Quidditch camp for children. We can be away from one another for days or weeks at a time, and then we're together, it's like we've never been apart at all."

"What about his family?" Charlie continued. "His mother has her nose turned up so far it's a wonder she doesn't drown when it rains. And his father is about as pleasant as a blast ended skrewt that's been eating green persimmons."

"His parents worship the ground Draco walks on." She told him. "They weren't thrilled about Draco dating me initially, but they've softened since they realize I make him happy. His mother is mostly pleasant. His father still has his moments, but I can deal with him. I've been dealing with unpleasant people all my life."

"You're really serious about this guy?" He frowned. "And you've really thought this through?"

"I really am and I really have." She nodded.

"My mother is going to be so disappointed. She always thought you and I would end up together. You know, when you were older, and the eight year age difference wasn't as big a deal." He grinned wryly.

"Really?" Luna tilted her head with an amused expression. "I always thought you would end up with Tonks."

"Tonks?" He frowned. "No, she was my best friend, but there was never more than that. She was always one of the guys. I honestly half expected her to tell me one day she and I were playing for the same team, so to speak. But then she met Lupin, and that was that."

"Yeah, that was that." Luna nodded sadly, then looked at him piercingly. "Did you think you and I would end up together?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I thought about it a few times. Thought that it would work, you know? But I always thought there was plenty of time to think about it further down the road, that neither one of us would want to get married any time soon."

"so I was your backup plan, in case you didn't find anyone else?" She clarified.

"Well, no, it wasn't like that." He shook his head. "I wasn't really looking for anyone else. It just ... was a thought of something that might happen one day."

"So you're not going to stand up when they ask if anyone can show just cause why Draco and I should not be married?" She asked teasingly.

"No," He reached over, smiling, and squeezed her hand affectionately. "I just wanted to make sure this was the right thing. For everyone."

"I've convinced you then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I trust that you know what you're getting yourself into." He conceded. "And maybe I just needed to see you again to put my thoughts into perspective." He squeezed her hand again. "I'm happy for you, Luna."

She squeezed his hand back. "I want you to find someone who makes you happy, Charlie." She told him sincerely.

He shrugged again. "I've never found another person who interests me as much as my dragons. Or anyone else who ever understood my obsession with the dragons."

"Maybe you're not exposing yourself to the right people, or to enough people." She suggested. "Come on a Scamander Expeidion with us. You know you have an open invitation any time you want to come."

"I'll think about it." He agreed, standing. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

She came around the table to hug him. "You too."


End file.
